Waiting for you
by Sinclair San Tonava
Summary: Sasori has been waiting long enough. Finally, Deidara is dead, and he won't be alone in the incredible place called heaven any longer. oneshot


_Wow, i really need to focus on my real stories more... Sorry for the wait. They are being written, just at a slow pace. I think I'm gonna focus a little more on Neji's Summer Gift than In Your Eyes, because that one is flowing better for me at the moment. Sorry to anyone who was expecting that one especially._

**PLEASE TAKE THE FOLLOWING INTO CONSIDERATION BEFORE READING**

**I am a Roman Catholic, and as such I believe that Jesus Christ is our savior. Jesus will come into this story. If you do not like that, please do not read this. Thank you.**

Sasori sat on a cloud throne, his head in his hands. His angel wings involuntarily fluttered behind him, reminding him of where he was. He looked around. This place was absolutely beautiful. It was a rainbow of light and happiness. No matter what anyone did, they could not get hurt, and they could not hurt anyone. Everyone was an angel; they had huge white wings and golden halos floating on their heads, and wore white satin robes. He was in heaven.

But he couldn't figure out how he had gotten there.

He had killed countless and made their corpses into puppets for his own murderous reasons. He had taken over a nation with those puppets. He had tried to kill his own grandmother. What had he done to be saved?

He rested his head again. He couldn't figure it out. He knew he probably never would. What was it worth to try so hard to figure it out?

Almost without knowing it, Sasori looked up as a mighty presence began to come towards him. There He was. He had shoulder-length brown wavy hair, and a beard and mustache. He didn't have wings like the other angels, because He wasn't just any angel.

He was Yahweh.

Sasori flapped his wings once and they floated him to his feet. He bowed respectfully and then asked, "Why am I here?"

Yahweh gave him a warm smile, the kind of smile that only the LORD'S son could give, and turned around and took slow angelic steps away. "It's his time," He said.

Sasori's eyes widened. "Really? Already!?"

He stopped and nodded. "You want to meet him at the gates," He said somewhat matter-of-factly.

Sasori nodded and walked up to his side, keeping a few steps behind him as a sign of respect.

The golden gates were open, signifying that someone was to be joining them soon. Sasori beamed in excitement. He had been lonely for far too long.

A bright light appeared a few yards in front of them, and Sasori was buffeted with a non-existent gust of wind. In a moment the light cleared, revealing a very confused looking Deidara.

"Welcome to the afterlife, my child," said Yahweh with a royal smile. He looked at Sasori and nodded.

"Deidara-kun!" Sasori wailed in excitement, running towards his old friend as fast as he could. He decided that his feet were not fast enough, and jumped into the air and flew. He landed on Deidara hard, but he knew that neither of them hurt. He hugged him tightly, realizing how out of character he was being, but ignoring it.

Deidara let out a surprised "mph!" as they hit the ground, and stared at Sasori with bugged eyes. "D-danna!?"

Sasori smiled widely at him, his smile giving off a radiant light. "You're dead, Deidara-kun! I've been waiting for you up here!"

Deidara stared at him for another moment, and then put his hands to his face. His scope was gone… and he had two arms. "Danna-!"

Sasori laughed. "I know! And I'm not a puppet anymore!" He flapped his wings, and he rose into the air and landed next to his friend.

Deidara watched him in shock. "Sasori no Danna, where are we!?"

Sasori shook his head. "Don't call me that anymore. He's our master." He gestured to Yahweh, who was watching them with a warm smile by the gates. "We're in heaven, Deidara! We're angels! We made it!"

Deidara stared at him blankly. "That can't be! We're S-ranked criminals! How could we-?"

"I don't know, but we did! Look at us! I have wings! And a halo! And I'm not a puppet! And you have two eyes and two arms, and even your little mumble on the end of your sentences is gone!" He spread out his wings behind him proudly. They were huge; They were at least six feet wide.

Deidara stared at them for a moment, and then said desperately, "You had wings… you had wings on earth!… This is just a dream. Yeah. That's it. There's no way I'd go here… Tobi will wake me up any minute now!"

Sasori snorted impatiently, and folded his wings up again. "Think about it, Deidara… Even in a dream you have some physical feeling. Do you feel any warmth, or cold? Can you feel any hunger or thirst or pain?"

He paused for a second, still wearing a blank stare, and shook his head. "No…"

Sasori smirked matter-of-factly. "I told you, you idiot! We're in heaven! We're both dead, and I've been waiting for you since I died!"

He blinked at him, and then slowly stood up. "We made it here?"

Sasori nodded. "Come become and angel, Deidara. These wings are awesome!"

Deidara nodded slowly, and before he had a chance to detest, Sasori grabbed both his hands and flew them both high into the air. He flew them through the golden gates, and as soon as they were through, Deidara's battered under armor turned into the white satin robe, a ring of light appeared on his head that turned into a halo, and he grew a huge pair of angel wings.

As soon as Sasori saw them he let go of Deidara's hands, and watched him start to fall to the cloud ground below. "Fly, you idiot! Fly!" he laughed.

Deidara looked back at his wings for a moment and did a few experimental flaps. Then he flapped them hard, and he skyrocketed upwards. Sasori dodged him as he flew passed, and followed him up until he stopped himself.

Sasori elbowed him. "It'll take a while to get used to them."

Deidara looked at them skeptically. "Did it take you a while?"

Sasori smirked. "Nope." He flew off as fast as he could, willing Deidara to chase him. He felt like a little kid again, and as he flew over the place he never thought he would see, he waved at his parents and grandmother. They waved back, and he looked over his shoulder to see Deidara chasing after him. He sped up, thankful for whatever he did to end up here.

**This was something i wrote with no enthusiasm. I didn't put much work into it, but I thought it was a cute idea... Please review. **


End file.
